le dance algebraic musical
by vapanalley
Summary: /LucyxNatsu/ In so many words, in so much music, there's all this love and it's so fond and sweet and quick on the tongue. Ten songs from the radio, ten confusing moments when there was Natsu and there was Lucy.


A/N: I haven't even read the latest chapters. D: Silly internet. Back from the dead. Only kind of. Wrote this over way too long a time period, got discouraged, came back, and it's all blobbity.

This is a Turn On Your Radio and Listen For the First 10 Songs And Then Write Fic exercise. The bonus ficlet is just a song I'm terribly fond of. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to it's rightful owner.

* * *

><p><em>Le Dance Algebraic Musical<em>

bruno mars - it will rain

lucy always knew that boys did strange things for girls, but this was by far one of the strangest things any boy had ever done for her.

she had nearly tripped over a large box set outside her doorstep with a sweet little heart drawn on the top of the brown cardboard with a red marker. when she had opened the taped down flaps, she found stacks and stacks of syringes, each filled with a clear liquid.

_don't ever leave these at my door. _

_please. _

_love, _

_natsu_

lucy laughed and laughed until she could no longer and sank to her knees in the open doorway of her apartment on a drippy sunday morning with her oversized night shirt pooling around her bare legs.

'can you believe this boy?' she said to the cloudy sky. 'does he honestly think i would leave him with _drugs _if i ever left him? to try and prove some stupid point about love? i think i'm going to go and take his radio away from him, so he can't get anymore ideas..."

* * *

><p>avril lavigne - wish you were here<p>

sitting all alone in the middle of a loud bar, natsu finally acknowledges that his current predicament was everything that a sorry-ass-lame-romantic-comedy should start with.

man/woman/girl/boy alone at some crowded location or other.

there would be an unattractive close up of his face as he nursed his bottle of beer morosely, and then a quick pan to an attractive potential-mate/companion/partner as she/he strutted over to him and offer to 'buy him a drink'.

at the moment, natsu just wanted lucy to _come home _and be safe, because he knew that this solo mission was important to her, but he was practically driving himself insane as he went through his day.

her favorite color/flower/place/cobblestone?/people/things/wheretheirfirstkisswas/whereshe boughthimicecream/whereheofferedherhisscarf

* * *

><p>tiny tempa - labyrinth<p>

'how are we going to get out of this one?' lucy asked with a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

as usual, her breasts were fantasticly perky and natsu was, as usual, uncertain where his eyes should be focusing on.

on one hand, lucy's face was terribly serious looking as she glared at him with unusual force. on the other hand, that bead of sweat trailing down the line of her neck and taking a trail downdowndown...was also...good to look at, but then there was also her cute tummy and long legs to ogle at too?

natsu decided to focus on the portion of the dark tunnel lucy's torch was not illuminating.

'a maze has to end somewhere right?' natsu asked.

'yeah. but instead of keeping track of where we got in, now we have no idea how we got into this maze and how to get out. erza and happy and gajeel and levy are waiting for us and we're stuck here trying to get out.'

'why don't we do something more productive, just the two of us?' natsu suggested, in what he hoped was a sly manner.

'you're right! we should totally play a word game and quiz each other on elemental spells to prepare for that guild match up we're doing next week!"

'...that's not what i meant.'

'what did you have in mind?'

'...nothing! why don't we start with water? it's really, really cold, right? sometimes? ice? yeah."

at least lucy could be counted on to be pleasantly oblivious. sometimes.

at that moment, she plucked at her shirt with her free hand not holding her torch. she craned her neck in the darkness to try and see him better as he wasn't holding a light himself (dragon slayers didn't need torches to see in the dark and all that). the way she held the light only made the sweat on her skin glint, and although natsu's nose twitched, his eyes were roaming and he watched as her shirt un-stick to her skin momentarily only to slap right back against her curves. blonde hair tumbled and her cut off shorts and tight-white-shirt revealed skin that just about _winked _at him. her eyes shimmered with fire as she looked at him.

'are you okay natsu? you look a bit...hot.'

* * *

><p>the wanted - glad you came<p>

disgusting, chest deep coughs racked up through the room.

'ew, don't come any closer, you're seriously going to die coughing like me and then we'll both be dead and it'll be gross because then we'll be like romeo and juliet except we _killed each other on purpose_.'

'come on, don't be like that, we're not _both _going to die from this flu-thing-bug-zombie-disease. one of us will be quarantined in this room and the other will feel the need to make a booty call or something and one of us will end up eating the other.'

'that's gross.'

'no grosser than you're face right now! that's what's gross!'

'ugh, leave me alone and go clubbing.'

'nawh, rather stay and end up dying and or being eaten and or eating you.'

'thanks. i feel so special now.'

'no problem. that's what love does. make people feel special.'

* * *

><p>pibull - international love<p>

the foreign girls were pretty on principle. that's like a fact of life. that's like accepting that people were not created equal. you acknowledge that their sheer newness was what sometimes made them pretty. sometimes, they just really were stupid pretty. the kind of pretty that made you want to go eat pints of ice cream and never do another sit up for the sake of lookinggood ever again.

but when one of your best (guy) friends decides to sit next to _you _and make _you _laugh all night at a (in)formal dinner welcoming the stay of some for famous magical guild from a continent over or something. the point of the dinner was unity, but (oh my celestial gods) he was making _you _smile so wide it hurt.

it can be easy to feel like the prettiest girl in the room with boys like natsu aiming their (literally) sunny smiles at you with so much warmth you think you just might explode like you ate up a star.

* * *

><p>michael jackson - p.y.t. (pretty young thing)<p>

'will you still love me when i'm old and ugly?'

'probably.'

'what do you mean?'

'well, you're making the assumption that you'll be ugly when you grow old, but i'll always be under the impression that you'll always be beautiful.'

* * *

><p>katy perry - teenage dream<p>

natsu's curled up in a ball in the backseat while lucy and happy are driving and occupying shot gun respectively.

"if you going to throw up, please do so in the bag i provided so lovingly for you." lucy commanded back at natsu.

"arhgmufphle-URGH!"

"i've always wanted to go on a road trip!" happy declared happily. his furry blue paw fiddled with the volume dial. "turn up the sappy love songs!"

* * *

><p>greenday - brain stew<p>

so there was this rock concert and there were these drinks and lucy thinks she's going to die (actually, that's a fact, but this is assuming she is going to die before her time).

lucy doesn't really do this kind of stuff. like get drunk and wake up somewhere shady and weird and unfamiliar.

she thinks she just might cry blood because her head hurts _that much_.

she has school today, because she's pretty sure it's a monday morning and her father is going to kill her because she is so beyond curfew it's not even funny. maybe it's morning? she can't really tell.

goddess, this was like something out of a bad tv show about vampires or something. young nubile girl in a dark place.

brain in a puddle and quickly evaporating, lucy lurches to her feet only to trip and fall back to the ground before she could take more than a step.

a boy with an unusual shade of pink hair is sleeping on the ground, shirtless, and it was his prone form that lucy had the (mis)fortune of tripping over. he had really nice abs.

"hey." the boy said with his eyes closed. "you're a real party animal. want to do this whole thing again some time next month or something?"

"yeah, when i make sure my brains are still in my head. maybe. if i can remember what we did anyway."

the boy rolled over until his arm was slung around lucy's waist and his head was against her shoulder.

"go back to sleep. i'll wake up up next week or so. then we can plan our next outing."

lucy frowns mightily, but her head hurts and she's cold and he's warm and she's pretty sure her life is so fucked up that trying to dull the ache in her head could only do that much more damage.

lucy falls asleep next to a stranger (which is not the weirdest sentence that the book of her life has ever written, but that's for another time in another volume, of the third edition).

* * *

><p>panic at the disco - i write sins not tragedies<p>

"this is just down right scandalous."

"terribly!"

"who knew that the best man and bridesmaid were sleeping together? wait...was it the bride and the best man? wait, it was totally the bridesmaid and..."

lucy, the bride, sidles up to the two gossip mongers whispering like a pair of crazed chickens at the end of one of the many hallways of the chapel she had chosen as the place where her wedding was going to be held.

"you know, as the bride, i have to tell you that the bride and groom _have_ slept together, but since it's been a pretty monogamous affair for a while now, it hasn't been that unlike an actual marriage. and just for the record, the bridesmaid and best man _are _sleeping together, but everyone already knew that too."

* * *

><p>britney spears - till the world ends<p>

'so, the world is ending."

"yep."

"want to go make crazy loud love, so loud that your land lady is going to bang her broom on her roof in protest and the whole guild just might hear it from the other side of town? and someone is going to roll over in their grave and we'll be in so much love it's not like it's going to matter. we'll engrave our feelings into our souls and somewhere, someone will pick up our pieces and hold them up to sunlight and behold all the pretty things we're never going to say to each other."

"yeah, sure, why not?"

"cool. i'll bring...do we really even need those anymore?"

"hmm...bring them just in case the world doesn't end."

"great idea!"

* * *

><p>bonus: the zolas - you're too cool<p>

she hums when she does laundry and he slurps his soup always, even though he doesn't always drink soup.

she wears her hair up on hot days even though he likes it when her hair is loose and fine and waving with each step she takes, the heat doesn't take a toll on him at all (more like pays him a fee for existing and making her smell divine)

she laughs when it's appropriate and he's doing stupid things like staring down her shirt when he should be serious, but somehow there's this (really) dumb _thing_ that makes them click so nicely. they've worked on it, of course, but it was there to begin with and they molded it so carefully and with great dignity, and didn't it turn out fine?


End file.
